


How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

by J93



Series: Mistletoe Tales [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Sasha gets a surprise the morning after her Christmas party.





	How Do You Like Your Eggs in the Morning?

The noon snow glare stabbed her eyes lids as she awoke in a bed that wasn’t hers. Given its size, she reckoned it was her fathers. The smell was unlike any other as she slowly took in her surroundings and gathered her fractured thoughts, piece by tiny piece. _There was a party_ , she remembered. _A small one, not to alert the neighbors and get in trouble with Papa again._ She took her time getting out of bed and putting her feet down on the ground. Her head was heavy and beating a painful drum. She wasn’t sure if she was going to sick or something else. She took her first step forward and felt a small pain between her legs, causing her to limp her way into the bathroom. After finishing her morning business she took a look in the mirror and saw her face wearing a pale complexion staring back at her. Her mascara was slightly smudged but overall not as bad as she expected.

She exited the bathroom with a flush and found a new aroma in the air. She followed it downstairs, finding the house cleaner than she last remembered it. There were no empty plastic cups or messy food plates anywhere. It was also warmer and she found this out before passing the brightly lit fireplace. The strong smell of bacon and eggs was alive in the kitchen and she turned the corner to find someone had cooked them for two.

“Eren?”

The teen turned his head up, away from the pan of sizzling bacon, to her. “Hey Sash.” He looked her up and down with a guilty face and turned back to his culinary duties. “You're just in time. Bacon’s done. Would you like some eggs with it?”

“Erm, yeah?” She walked further into the kitchen and saw how spotless it was. All the dishes were put away, the black plastic rubbish bag was tied in a knot and ready to go out into the blue and green bins outside. Ignoring the smell of breakfast, Sasha found no trace of the party from the previous night. _Did Eren do this all by himself?_ “Eren did-”

“Yes. Yes, I did.” He answered as he placed the bacon aside on some rolls.

“All of it? The whole house?”

“Yep.”

“H-how?”

Eren put the pan on a cold ring and picked up the plate of three bacon rolls and handed them to Sasha. Smelling the almighty Sasha quickly sat down and started munching into them. Eren sat opposite her with a cup of coffee.

“I woke up early.” He explained. “About 6 am. I knew your Dad would be coming home about 3:30 and you were still asleep so I thought I’d help out.”

“Well,” Sasha put her hand to her mouth and quickly swallowed the first roll “you’ve done more than enough. Thank you so much, Eren.” She began biting into her second roll and Eren took a swig of his coffee. He nervously stared into the mug that belonged to Papa Blouse and shakily put it down.

“Do you… remember last night?” he watched Sasha from his end.

“Hmmm. Nope. Not much.”

“Do you… remember the reason why I’m here?”

“No why?” she said obliviously.

“To… put it bluntly…” he stared into the mug and back at her, his emerald eyes twitching. “You and I had sex last night.”

The remains of the second roll lodged awkwardly in Sasha’ throat, causing her to have a coughing fit. Eren run behind her slapped her back. She recovered and leaned backward, letting him rub her back gently. By leaning into his touch she reminisced how he did it before as they kissed under the mistletoe drunk on whatever be it alcohol or lust. Then running up the stairs into the nearest available room which turned out to be her Papa’s. Her cheeks heated from then on and went scarlet facing his emerald eyes again, remembering how they looked both above and below her.

“I’m sorry to lay this on you.”

“Well, you did more than that I’m sure.” She nervously chuckled. His cheeks went pink and his eyes wide. “Sorry I… remember now. Bits and pieces at least.” Then she remembered a _big_ detail and her heart beat raised. “Are you and Annie still together?”

“No we broke up a month ago, she’s with Bertolt now.”

“What?”

“We didn’t want to tell anybody so we kept it on the down low. Sorry.”

“No no I’m glad. Not glad as in you’ve broken up glad but I’m glad as in I don’t want my ass handed to me by a jujitsu warrior.”

Eren smiled. “Yeah, I’m glad too.” He faced away. “I should have left early with Mikasa and Armin. They’ll be so worried right now.”

“Have you given them a ring yet?” Eren shook his head. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Tell them your okay.” He was about to leave the kitchen when Sasha thought of saying. “Just… leave out a few details would ya?”

He looked at her, guilty. “I was your first… wasn’t I?”

“Yes.” Sasha nodded. Seeing his body language she got up from her seat and embraced him in a tight hug. “And I’m glad it was with you, Eren Yeager.”

He was stiff against her smaller frame but eventually, his strong, muscular arms wrapped around and squeezed her together with him. “Do you want to be a thing? Like… my girlfriend?”

Sasha's knees went weak - thankfully Eren still had a hold on her. She held onto his chest, leaned upward and kissed his cheek. “How about you tell your sister your situation and I brush my teeth first. Then we can… discuss this in my own bedroom this time.”


End file.
